Memories of Sweet Revenge
by TheCrackParade
Summary: Reminiscent MCR Fluff (Frank x Gerard) :3
1. Chapter 1

Gerard pulled Frank closer. He purred. They linked fingers in a desperate attempt to feel one with each other. Face to face they gazed into each others eyes. Frank caressed Gerard's face with his hand. Frank's hands were rough, an instant reminder to Gerard about their 4 hours straight of practice that morning. Black eye-liner smeared onto Frank's hand. He giggled as Gerard was still wearing the make-up, even though they weren't performing. Gerard was sick of waiting. He leant in for a kiss that landed on Frank's cheek, one that left Frank both stunned and mesmerized. They only just realised they had been propped up on the hood of Mikey's car all this time. Frank giggled, yet again, at the sight of the neon-blue Ford Mustang.

"Shhh!" Gerard silenced him with yet another kiss on his forehead. They heard footsteps. Quickly, Gerard stepped to the side of Frank. It was Ray. He had come to collect his amp from the van.

"What are you guys up to?" Ray questioned innocently.

"Nothing..." Gerard's voice faded under his breath. He stormed away back into the venue.

"The fans will be waiting..." He called back. Frank knew he was sulking. He could tell when Gerard was sulking (which was almost always). He drifted into a daydream, remembering when Gerard had sulked for three days straight when Mikey and Bob had stolen his foundation for a prank, and had ruined his favourite tie by painting it with the white make-up. Frank had told him they would get another, exactly the same, but they never did.

"Frank... Frank..." Ray was nudging him slightly. "Do you know what's up with Gerard?"

"No." He answered snappily, before he ran into the building. Ray looked confused as he chased after Frank.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours of slapping on eye-liner and fitting over-sized tuxedos later, they were up on stage. As they were about to go on, suited and booted in black skinny jeans and animal print vests (instruments at the ready) for the occasion, Frank held Gerard back with a firm but gentle hand.

"You still owe me that kiss you stole, Gee." He winked. Gerard loved it when Frank called him 'Gee'. His raspy voice made it sound like angels were calling him. It took a while before he realised what Frank had said. He heard the fans chanting.

"GERARD! GERARD! GERARD!" He was the only one still not on stage. He jumped in. Pranced onto the stage, so full of energy but with the elegance of a gazelle. Lights, Mic, Action...


	3. Chapter 3

"MIKEY! DROP THE BASS!" Frank shouted playfully across the stage. The front row of the audience laughed. Frank assumed that was because nobody else heard him. They started playing.

"This one is dedicated to a special friend!"

Mikey dropped the bass and they kicked off:

They started to play _**To The End.**_

Those lyrics stuck in Franks head, in his heart. '_Would you carry me to the end?_' He wished he could run away and be with Gerard 'til the end. Just runaway from all of it. The screaming fans, the stage, the drama, just be with Gerard. Frank had a bulletproof heart, and Gerard had the gun.

Frank swept across the stage to the front where Gerard was standing. Gerard could feel Frank's tender lips on his, like moist clouds. It was such a quick kiss but it seemed eternal. Gerard couldn't even notice Frank's guitar digging into his right butt cheek...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Silence engulfed the previously-screaming sea of fans. It felt like nothing else mattered. Suddenly, Gerard couldn't think. What were the lyrics again? Frank was already back in his place, improvising a solo. Mikey and Ray were staring at him. He muttered like a madman under his breath.

"Um, would you bury me 'til the end... No...Would you marry me in the end... No..."

His mind was somewhere else, his heart was on his sleeve. He had to think fast. This was what he was best at.

"Um, sorry guys, I just gotta take a breather, and I'll be right back, just feeling a little under the weather, don't worry! You guys are awesome!"

Gerard rushed off stage. The fans seemed confused but they were cheering anyway. Mikey ran after him and stopped him with a hand on Gerard's shoulder, just like Frank had, although Mikey wasn't as gentle. Gerard could tell he was angry.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Are you an idiot?! The fans are waiting, you're ruining our reputations. The reviews are going to be shit. Think about it. Now get back on stage, you're being an idiot."

_Idiot_. The word echoed in Gerard's head. He remembered when Bob-fucking-Bryar had called him an idiot last. Frank had defended him. It was like a comic book and Frank was the superhero. Gerard had sketched that scene many times. Frank was the big, brave superhero defending his best friend.

"Gerard... Gerard... Gerard..." Mikey was nudging him slightly.

"Now get back on stage!" Mikey ran off onto the stage and picked his race-car red bass from the floor next to the security as he went, almost dropping the glasses right off his nose. Sometimes he was just as clumsy as Gerard.

The security were two big burly guys. Gerard felt intimidated. He wished he was back in that cold September morning...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Gerard! Get up! Get up! You're such a lazy** FATASS**!" That was Mikey's voice. Gerard could tell. He could smell take-out loitering around the bed, hanging in the winter morning (well late afternoon) air. Gerard didn't like early mornings.

"Fuck off, Mikey. I'm not in the mood." The winter breeze was seeping in like toxic gas, through a crack in the window frame. It was cold. Anybody would agree on that. Winter had it's grasp on Gerard's emotions and it wasn't going to let go soon. He peered out from under the covers and he spotted Mikey wafting the sweet scent of

"You know I don't like being called fat. Of all the people, Mikey, you should understand..." Gerard's voice faded out under the piles and piles of blankets and bedding.

"I know...I know... I'm sorry Gee... Listen, I brought some food if you get hungry..." When Mikey said 'Gee' it wasn't quite the same as when Frank said it...

"Hey I'm too fat to eat, right?" Gerard was hoping Mikey didn't hear that.

He could hear Mikey's footsteps leave the room. Gerard jumped out of bed and clambered towards the door. He slammed it shut, making the noise apparent. He slumped back down on his bed and beads of water slid down his rosy red cheeks. He got up and went to the ensuite bathroom sink and stood in front of the mirror; he gazed at his reflection.

_Look at me. I'm so fat. I don't want this. Any of it. I'm worth nothing. Just another little emo dick. Another useless singer._

He heard murmurs from the living room. The door knob turned. A coat-engulfed Frank (covered in a long stripy scarf that he got from Ray for Christmas), walked into the room.

"Mikey said it was okay if I came up. Are you okay? Gerard? Have you been crying?" Gerard rubbed the tears away with his left palm. He was so clumsy that his hand slipped of his face and he punched himself in the eye.

"Oh my gosh, Gerard are you alright?" Frank rushed to his side and crouched next to him. Gerard crouched too so that they were the same height.

"No really it's nothing.." Gerard mumbled, with his head hung in embarrassment. Frank pulled a skull-print cloth from his pocket and dashed to the bathroom sink to wet it. He came back at dabbed Gerard's eye. It was a little bruised.

"You're gonna be okay, you understand me? Nobody will ever hurt you, I won't let them. And **NEVER** try to hurt yourself, okay?"

Gerard was about to tell Frank it wasn't like that; it was an accident but before he could, Frank silenced him with the warmest hug. It made the chilly, winter draft from the crack in the window frame irrelevant. Gerard felt weightless.

He felt _safe_.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Gee! We ended the set early! Are you okay?!" It was Frank. He was yelling and tripping over his own two feet as he hurtled towards Gerard, carrying his guitar in one arm. The strap was still around his neck and shoulder so when the guitar flailed around the weight was too much so he kept (nearly) falling flat on his face. Even the laces on his Sneakers were untied. Gerard thought he looked like a kitten with a ball of wool. The excitement was taking him over so his eyes welled up with tears. They shone under the stage lights. As soon as he reached Gerard, he leaned against him, sweating and panting from the short but excitable run.

"R-R-Remind me... Never..." He took a giant gulp of air inbetween. "Remind me never to do that again!"

"So what are you up to? What are you thinking about?" He was almost fully recovered from his _ordeal _already, proving again to Gerard that he was one to exaggerate. A lot.

"Nothing. Frankie," Gerard said playfully as Frank blushed. "Just, do you remember how it used to be, you know." He looked at the ground and kicked a piece of dirt away. He was smiling under that fringe of dark black hair and Frank knew it. Gerard swung his hands by his side and looked up so their eyes met.

"Do you remember that Halloween?"

Frank stood there, stunned. He thought back to that night...


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, close your eyes and step inside and through into the living room." Frank tried to peek through the blindfold as Gerard spoke to him, guiding him with a firm hand on his back, up the driveway towards the house.

"Hey! Don't peek! It's called a surprise for a reason…" Gerard looked kind of grouchy. He placed the blindfold on Frank's eyes, very gently, as they stepped through the door in unison. Frank was led into the dimly lit living room.

"Surprise!" He lifted his blindfold to reveal all his friends and family standing, smiles all around, in the room. Multi-coloured balloons skimmed the ceiling and chandelier.

"Thanks Gee. I owe ya." Frank smiled, that cute lopsided smile, as he turned to face Gerard, but Gee was already by the food, knelt down, examining it almost as if he thought it were poisoned (by Bob, no doubt). In the back of the room, Mikey was barely balancing on a large ladder holding up a white, paper banner that was half pinned to the wall. It read 'HAPPYBIRTHDAY FRANK' in bold, red handwritten font. He guessed Gerard had written it because firstly, 'Happybirthday' was one put as one word and there were smudges of red paint all over, plus the 'N' in 'FRANK' had clearly been added after. Mikey was almost falling off the ladder but he still held a straight face and even managed a giggle as he finally lost balance and was caught by Ray, who was waiting at the bottom. It was a classic one of Gerard's 'organised' parties. Frank was being mobbed by great aunts trying to give him hugs and kisses on his 'special growing-up day'. He really didn't understand why they thought he was still a little kid.

Mikey and Ray walked over to Frank when he had finally managed to get a breather from all the relatives.

"Hey Man, happy birthday!" Mikey gave him a hug and Ray patted him on the back. Frank felt as if he was going to throw up his intestines. He laughed as he glanced over Ray's shoulder (on tip-toes) and saw Gerard arguing with Aunt Julie's dachshund, Peppermint. Classic Gerard, he thought. But he's perfect just like that.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon the house was almost empty, deflated balloons strewn across the floor. Frank smiled as he panned the room. Gerard was in the corner on his knees, sweeping up bits of confetti. Mikey leant slouched against the front door frame, trash bag in one hand, phone in the other. He was texting Ray, who was picking up a movie from the video store.

"Mikey, tell Ray to get a _scary _movie…" Frank had a smile painted onto his lips as he walked into the hall between the room and the doorway. He winked at Gerard, who was watching him in awe of his excitement. He was practically giddy.

"Okay sure," Mikey shrugged. "Gerard, you okay with that big bro?" He pointed at Gerard, who was still on his knees with a trash bag, using his phone. Gerard immediately looked up. He was worried. But he wanted to impress Frank.

"Yeah… Sure, since it's Halloween…" His voice trailed off in thought. Mikey nodded and gave his approval, walking to the bins out front. Frank bit his lips and turned around from facing the front door to facing where Gerard was on the floor opposite. Sunlight was stretching it's fingers through the lacy, net curtains.

"Gee, are you okay with this? Are you sure you won't get scared? We can always watch 101 Dalmatians again…" Frank giggled. Gerard's face flushed bright red.

"I'M NOT SCARED, OKAY! NOW FUCKING SHUT UP!" Gerard protested like a child and stormed out of the living room, dropping the trash bag by the banister so all the trash flew out and landed beside the stairs. He stomped up the stairs and before Frank could say two words, he heard a door slam.

"Great. " He thought aloud as Mikey paced up and down the driveway on the phone to Ray, arm on hip. Frank rolled his eyes and crashed on the sofa. The radio was playing old show tunes and the sound was muffled and static. Frank just lay there, staring at the ceiling; depressed and tired.


	9. Chapter 9

Frank lunged himself onto the sofa.

"Move up guys!" He shouted (a little too late) to Mikey and Gerard, who were sitting there comfortably, as he shuffled in between them. Gerard squinted in pain when Frank accidently elbowed him in his private area.

Frank squealed,

"Oh my God, Man! Sorry" He rushed to the kitchen,skidding along the glossy flooring, and brought back some ice.

"Here." Frank pressed the cool, clear bag against Gerard's crotch gently, his hand nearly slipping. Mikey snorted, his popcorn nearly falling onto the woven rug. Gerard looked at him in disgust and stuck his tongue out.

Gerard whispered into Frank's ear as he gestured,

"Hey Man, don't do that, it's… _gay…" _Abruptly, he moved away leaving Frank hanging there, looking confused. The secret was that Gerard had liked it; it felt _different_. He smiled and sniggered childishly to himself.

They all huddled up together, like penguins searching for warmth, in between a sea of woollen blankets, Mikey on the far left next to the wall, Frank in the middle (taking up more space than needed) and Gerard on the right, near the door, which was letting a crack of light in from the corridor. Mikey picked up the remote when everybody had stopped shuffling around and pressed play.

The movie began. It was _'Jeepers Creepers'. _Gerard shivered. He was dreading the movie. The sky outside grew darker and darker, seemingly by the second. He hid his face under a checked, itchy, red blanket only allowing his eyes to peek through. Gerard thought to himself; _Holy Shit. I'm terrified._


	10. Chapter 10

After about thirty minutes, Gerard realised his legs were wrapped tightly around Frank's waist. This was an odd position to find himself in but he couldn't move, he would disturb Frank who was concentrating extremely hard on the TV screen. Gerard was still scared. He didn't like all the people dying in the film. Maybe watching _101 Dalmatians _would have been a better idea. No trick or treaters had come to the door yet and it was almost 7:30pm. They would have been good ways to distract Frank and Mikey from the movie. Ray wasn't there either, he would always comfort Gerard when he was scared. He was spending time with his old high school friends this Halloween so he had just dropped the movie off and left. Gerard started to cry, tears falling slowly down his face as Frank turned around and immediately pulled a pout.

"Hey, Gee! Don't cry! It's only a movie for the love of God. Just… You can be such a kill joy sometimes, y'know…" Gerard looked Frank right in the eyes and even more tears fell down his rosy red cheeks. Mikey placed a hand on his shoulder but Gerard just pushed it away. He rushed upstairs, catching his tears in his hands. He was good at storming out. However, there was no slamming door sound this time so Frank decided to chase after him; up the stairs, first door on the right, also known as Gerard's room.

The door was slightly open so Frank knocked and walked in the find Gerard, flat on his face on the bed, crying. Frank took a little while to take in his surroundings. Hundreds of _Motörhead and The Smiths _posters were plastered on the walls and the fluffy carpet was faded blue with a yellow tinge. A large white cupboard stood by the door and a vent sat solitary above the mirror in the corner. All in all, the room was pretty bare. Frank heard Gerard say something but it was so muffled he couldn't make out quite what it was. He sat down on the bed beside his hysteric friend, hands in his own lap.

"Listen Gee, I didn't mean to upset you back there… I don't like it when you cry, it ruins your pretty eyes…" That last part was faint and barely heard. Gerard perked his head up and gradually sat up, cross legged opposite Frank.

"Um? Frank? You're doing it again. You're being…" Gerard trailed off. Frank placed a hand on Gerard's knee; that same firm but gentle hand. Downstairs they heard Mikey jump, obviously scared by the movie (which was stupid as he'd seen it nearly three times). They giggled simultaneously. Frank leant in. Gerard felt his warm breath on his neck, like the hottest summer with the coolest breeze surrounding a field of lavender and contentment. He smelt like cigarettes and cotton candy had been melted into a tranquil stream.

In that very moment, Gerard felt Frank's tender, soft lips press up against his. They tasted like iron nails and strawberries. It was a quick kiss but it was so perfect. Gerard jumped back in shock, his arms behind him propping his body up. He looked lost, like Frank was a stranger to him all of a sudden.

"W-W-What are you… Um…" Gerard seemed panicky. Frank blushed and looked down.

"I-Um, I just… Um…" He stuttered then in the blink of an eye he rushed out the room, head hung in shame. Gerard heard the front door slam and Mikey's footsteps stagger out the living room to see what was going on. Gerard sat there, still on the bed, stunned.

"Frankie, you didn't let me finish," He whispered to himself under his breath while twidding his thumbs, hair hung at his brow. "I liked it."


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait, Gee, you never told me about that last part." Frank turned to face Gerard who was staring at the all the discarded beer bottles and concert flyers scattered around in front of them. Backstage was a messy place.

"Look at this," He sighed. "Is this what we really wanted, I know we've always wanted something more than a nine to five job and a pay cheque at the end of it, high school was tough, I'll admit it but," Gerard stopped talking.

"But what?" Frank questioned.

"But what's all this if you're all _alone_." Gerard turned around and walked away, the sound of his boots against the floor apparent. Frank just stood there, mouth slightly ajar. What did he mean by _alone? _

Somebody tapped Frank on the shoulder. Frank half turned around to see Mikey standing there (considerably taller than him).

"I know you know what's up with Gerard," Mikey shook his head. "He's never like this for no reason." Frank nodded in agreement and turned fully around to face Mikey.

"I think he's just feeling down today, y'know how it is," Frank lied. Mikey nodded.

"Okay fine. I understand," He turned away but just before he walked off he whispered something but it wasn't very easy to understand. Frank ran to the stage exit to catch a taxi that had already been called for him. As he climbed in he realised they had never finished the set (they only played a few songs which was pretty embarrassing) so they would have to apologize to their fans. It wasn't a _**huge**_ show anyway. He sighed and he leant his head on the window. Rain trickled down it like little clear fish, swimming downstream. The rain felt so free. It was almost magical.


End file.
